48 horas
by Herria
Summary: One shot Misao y Aoshi.


* * *

**ADVERTENCIA:** He sido poseída por el espíritu del genial, único e irrepetible Tarantino. ( aunque solo sea de lejos y nunca seré ni una cuarta parte de lo buena que es él). 

Este fic es extraño y muy en su línea, es decir no sigue un orden lineal y hay mucha, mucha sangre, ( cuidado que salpica) ( jajajaj) Disfrutad de él y os ruego que no me matéis por ello, please.....  
  
( por cierto el kimono que lleva Misao es el mismo que el de Lucy Liu en Kill Bill vol.1)

La curisiva son los pensamientos.

* * *

**Día segundo 18: 24 horas.**  
  
Misao se miraba por enésima vez en el espejo del cuarto, llevaba el pelo recogido y un bonito kimono blanco inmaculado como el obi. Se sentía extraña sin su traje de ninja, quizás porque aquella ropa le aportaba seguridad y con el kimono sentía que tenía que afrontar problemas de adultos, era una tontería era ropa al fin y al cabo, pero el kimono suponía para ella nuevos problemas. Se lo había puesto para él, aunque no quería verle, habían discutido. No era capaz de entender como había sido capaz de decirle todo lo que le había dicho.  
  
Aoshi es un estupido integral- se dijo a sí misma frente al espejo.- Guapo pero estupido. ¿Verdad?  
  
Bien Misao ahora hablas sola- se repitió.- ¿ Que es lo próximo? ¿Escuchar voces?  
  
Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo frente al espejo y salió de su cuarto en dirección de la recepción, Aoshi estaba en el cuarto, meditando como de costumbre, esperando a que ella le llevase el té.  
  
_Pues lo llevas claro chaval_.- pensó Misao con malicia.- _Si quieres té te levantas y lo coges, por que yo no pienso mover un dedo, además con tanta meditación te estas poniendo gordo_.  
  
Aoshi "meditaba" o mejor dicho intentaba hacer las cuentas del Aoiya mentalmente, pero no era capaz de concentrarse.  
  
- _Veamos Shinomori, si tienes cinco y me llevo una, uno mas uno son siete_ ( chiste malo lo siento, si alguien que lea esto es de españa lo entenderá) - se decía mentalmente.- _Pero ¿ Que... ? , concéntrate Aoshi, concéntrate...  
_  
Nada no había manera no podía en su cabeza esta Misao con cara de mal leche gritándole y en sus oídos también porque misteriosamente estaba haciendo mas ruido de lo normal por la casa, los platos se le habían caído cinco veces en media hora. Ella era una ninja ágil y rápida y hoy estaba más torpe de lo normal, muchísimo mas torpe y ruidosa de lo normal.  
  
Esta mujer va a acabar con mis nervios.- dijo en voz alta.- _Concéntrate Aoshi, la meditación es la clave, eso es, meditación, Ommmmm.  
  
_Misao pasó por delante de él y se le quedó mirando, estaba con los ojos cerrados y muy concentrado, Misao sonrío maliciosamente y dejo caer la bandeja al suelo.  
  
Lo siento.- dijo Misao con carita de niña buena.- _jajaja medita capullo medita_.- pensó con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios.  
  
Aoshi suspiró profundamente y se apartó el flequillo de ojos y la miró de arriba a bajo.  
  
_Mmm te arrancaría el kimono a mordiscos si no fueras tan cabezota._- pensó por un momento.- _Shinomori... no pienses eso meditación maldita sea meditación_...  
  
¿ Que? – dijo Misao con los brazos en jarras.- ¿ Qué es lo que miras?  
  
Nada.- contestó seriamente.- El blanco te va bien... _aunque seguro que estas mejor sin él..._ _Aoshi concéntrate... estáis enfadados ¿ recuerdas? Piensa en... Sagara eso es... en Sagara es lo mas antierotico que puedo imaginar...  
_  
_El blanco te va bien... el blanco te va bien... no sabes decir algo mejor... como te comería_ _a besos o algo así... soso eres un soooso_- pensó.- Gracias. – dijo finalmente.  
  
En ese mismo instante alguien llamó a la puerta del albergue, quizás fuera un cliente o algún vendedor, Misao suspiró profundamente haciendo el máximo ruido posible y salió del cuarto sin decir una sola palabra más.  
  
Aoshi se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado.  
  
La estrangulo, lo juro.- dijo con los nervios a flor de piel. – Yo la estrangulo.  
  
Puedo escuchar como Misao abría la puerta de la entrada pero el ruido de una ráfaga de disparos lo dejo helado en su sitió, sintió durante un segundo que se le paraba el corazón, y se levantó lo más rápido que pudo del suelo de la habitación y corría hacía la entrada, solo había veinte segundos de un sitió a otro pero le pareció que no llegaba nunca. Cuando llegó a la entrada Misao estaba en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre roja y brillante que se escurría por el piso y se deslizaba hasta la entrada, su kimono blanco estaba completamente rojo y su pequeño y frágil cuerpecito estaba cosido a balazos. Había llegado demasiado tarde, el cuerpo de Misao aun con los ojos abiertos le miraba sin vida y con una mueca de horror en su rostro. Se inclinó sobre ella y con cuidado se los cerró y le apartó el pelo de la cara. Se volvió a levantar y cogió sus dos kodachis y salió por la puerta cegado por la ira.

* * *

**Día primero 10: 05 horas.**  
  
Aoshi estaba apoyado en la pared de la cocina esperando a que alguien le preparara el desayuno, no había nadie en la casa ni Okina ni los chicos, ni Okon ni Omasu ni Misao. Tenía hambre pero no había nadie en casa, se armó de valor para poner a calentar algo de agua para hacerse un té, su más preciado tesoro. El té, aunque nunca había sido bueno para la cocina, calentar agua no podía ser tan difícil, se lo había visto hacer a Misao miles de veces. Se pone agua en la tetera se enciende el fuego y ya esta... Era capaz de hacer la danza de las espadas, hacerse un té no podía ser tan difícil para él. Grave error... dejó calentar demasiado la tetera y cuando fue a echarle la mano...  
  
Mierda.- gritó dejando caer la tetera el suelo.- Me he quemado.  
  
¿ Esta bien Aoshi – sama?- preguntó Misao sorprendida entrando por la puerta.- _Valla no es de piedra como pensaba...  
_  
Si.- contestó en su tono habitual.- No es nada.  
  
Déjeme ver.- dijo cordialmente ella.- Hannya me enseño un remedio muy bueno para las quemaduras.  
  
Esta bien. – contestó Aoshi tendiéndole la mano.- Mira.  
  
Misao cogió la mano de Aoshi con cuidado notando como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez más, se la examino con cuidado sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.  
  
_Vamos Misao no seas tonta, solo le estas tocando la mano_, - pensó ella nerviosa.- Voy a preparar el remedió póngase un poco de hielo mientras.  
  
De acuerdo.- contestó Aoshi sin apartar la mano.  
  
Esto... Aoshi – sama si no aparta la mano yo no... – intentó decir Misao sonrojada.  
  
Cierto cierto- contestó él apartándose.- _En que diablos estoy pensando no dejes que se te note Shinomori va a penar que eres un viejo verde...  
  
¿ Se puede saber que le pasa a este hombre?-_ se preguntó Misao. – Enseguida vuelvo.  
  
Aoshi se dirigió a la sala de meditación esperando a que Misao terminara de hacer el ungüento, sabía perfectamente lo que Misao iba a hacer, el mismo se lo había enseñado a Hannya pero le resultaba divertido que Misao se preocupara por él, divertido... no, le gustaba que alguien se preocupara por él, y mas si era ella, uno puede ser de hielo pero necesita mimos de vez en cuando. Misao preparaba con detenimiento el potingue, deseaba hacerlo perfectamente para que Aoshi se diera cuenta y apreciase su trabajo. Con mucho cuidado mezcló los ingredientes cada uno en su justa medida ni un miligramo mas ni unos menos. Todo tenia que salir perfecto. Misao termino de prepararlo y fue junto a Aoshi que la esperaba con los ojos cerrados, "meditando".  
  
Ya esta.- contestó sonriente.  
  
Eres muy rápida.- contestó Aoshi.  
  
Misao asintió con una sonrisa y con cuidado cogió a Aoshi de la mano mientras le untaba el ungüento con cuidado, lo hacía muy despacio para poder aprovechar la ocasión, escuchaba su propio corazón con cierto reparo de que Aoshi pudiera notar que estaba nerviosa.  
  
_Como sé de cuenta va a pensar que soy una cría..._ - pensaba mientras le vendaba la mano con detenimiento.  
  
Aoshi la miraba ensimismado, ella estaba realmente concentrada pero ni siquiera le había mirado a la cara, él no era capaz de dejar de mirarla. Como con sus pequeñas manos vendaba las suyas con tanto mimo y delicadeza.  
  
Ya esta.- dijo por fin ella sonriente.- Espero que lo haya hecho bien.  
  
Claro, muchas gracias.- contestó Aoshi seriamente.  
  
Misao hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación sonriente.

* * *

**Día segundo 20: 30 horas.**  
  
Aoshi limpió por enésima vez la sangre de su espada ya no llevaba la cuenta de las vidas que había arrebatado esa noche, ni le importaba, el único aroma que percibía era el de la sangre, incluso veía todo color rojo. En aquel momento no sentía nada, solo un profundo desprecio por su vida y por la de los demás, odiaba la felicidad que pudiera sentir cualquier persona y seguía una pista, la del asesino de su pequeño ángel, Misao estaba muerta, y eso no lo iba a cambiar nada, Misao estaba muerta. Caminaba como un autómata no sentía ni el frió ni la lluvia, solo deseaba matar o que le matasen, el odio se había apoderado de él. Una pareja de enamorados paseana cogidos de la mano en su dirección y antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta ya estaban muertos, mas sangre sobre él, mas sangre sobre él suelo, sangre mezclada con el agua de la lluvia que corría por las calles de Kyoto. La vida era color sangre todo su mundo se había derrumbado y él se había vuelto loco.

* * *

**Día primero: 21: 00 horas.**  
  
El Aoiya seguía vació y Misao preparaba la cena para ella y para Aoshi con mucho cuidado. Estaba en la cocina cantando alegremente mientras colocaba la comida en los platos cuando Aoshi se le acercó por detrás con sigilo.  
  
Que bien huele- dijo con amabilidad.  
  
¿ Que?- gritó Misao sobresaltándose y dejando caer una bandeja al suelo que Aoshi atrapó en el aire.- _Que susto me ha dado... si vuelvo a aparecer así detrás de mí yo me muero.  
_  
_La he asustado, que divertido_. – ( con una sonrisa mental) (lo siento chicas Aoshi no da para mas) – pensó.- Siento hacerte asustado.  
  
No pasa nada Aoshi – sama.- respondió ella sonriendo.  
  
Los dos se sentaron en la mesa mientras comían tranquilamente y Misao conversaba sobre lo que había hecho ese día. Al terminar la cena Aoshi se levantó recogió los platos y fregó, eso si los dos platos que tuvo que fregar acabaron rotos, estaba claro que Aoshi era un genio con la espada pero era mejor mantenerlo alejado lo mas lejos posible de la cocina. Al terminar, es decir cuando Misao terminó salieron los dos a tomar un poco de aire fresco al patio.  
  
Que bonita noche.- dijo Misao sentándose en la barandilla.- ¿No cree Aoshi- Sama?  
  
Sobre todo contigo a mi lado.- dijo Aoshi.  
  
¿ Que? – tartamudeó Misao alucinada.- ¿ Qué es lo que ha dicho?  
  
¿ Lo he dicho en alto? .- preguntó Aoshi rojo como un tomate.- Lo siento.  
  
¿ Lo ha dicho en serio? – preguntó Misao mientras se mordía las unas.  
  
_En fin no me queda mas remedio que decírselo._- pensó cogiendo aire Aoshi.- Te amo. – dijo Aoshi con su tono de voz habitual.  
  
_Definitivamente se ha vuelto loco.-_ pensó Misao sintiendo que perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo.  
  
¿ Estas bien?- preguntó Aoshi asomado a la barandilla mirándola desde arriba.  
  
Si, si – contestó ella sin saber que decir.- Aoshi...  
  
¿ Que? – preguntó desde arriba él.  
  
Yo también te amo.- dijo Misao sentada en el suelo mirándole fijamente.  
  
Aoshi sonrió y salto valla a bajo y se acercó a Misao con cuidado. Le tendió la mano y la ayudo a levantarse. Ella estaba roja hasta las orejas y Aoshi se inclinó para besarla.  
  
Pensé que si te lo decía creerías que era un viejo verde.- le susurró al oído.  
  
Yo tenía miedo de que pensaras que era un capricho infantil- contestó ella sonriendo.

* * *

**Día segundo 8: 00 horas.**  
  
Misao se despertó en un futon que no era el suyo por un instante pensó que todo lo que había pasado anoche había sido un sueño, pero dio media vuelta y vio que Aoshi dormía a su lado. Le estuvo contemplando durante cinco minutos memorizando sus rasgos, luego cerró los ojos y con mucho cuidado comenzó a acariciar el rostro del chico. Aoshi se despertó y cogió sus manos con cuidado.  
  
Buenos días.- susurró ella.  
  
¿ Estoy soñando? –preguntó Aoshi acercándose con cuidado a ella.- ¿ Realmente estas aquí?  
  
Si- contestó Misao con ternura.  
  
Me alegro.- dijo él mientras la besaba.

* * *

**Día segundo 14:35 horas.**  
  
Aoshi se había puesto su traje de ninja y estaba preparado para salir cuando Misao se le acercó por detrás y le abrazó con fuerza.  
  
¿ Donde vas?- preguntó melosa.  
  
Tengo que ir ha hacer un trabajito- dijo Aoshi.- Enseguida vuelvo.  
  
¿ Puedo ir contigo?- preguntó.  
  
No, es peligroso.- contestó él preocupado.  
  
Pero se defenderme sola – insistió molesta.  
  
Eh dicho que no.- repitió el.  
  
No me trates como a una niña.- gritó Misao.  
  
No te comportes como tal – dijo Aoshi.  
  
Déjame en paz, hoy duermes solo .- dijo dejándole con la palabra en la boca.  
  
Aoshi la vio alejarse malhumorada, no podía creérselo el segundo día que estaban juntos y ya habían tenido su primara discusión. En el fondo le resultaba agradable, hacía su vida mas normal, pero lo que nunca imagino es que Misao fuera tan cabezota. Sonrío para sus adentros y salió de casa, realmente solo iba a comprar comida preparada para darle una sorpresa esta noche. No podía dejar que la cabezonería de la muchacha le estropeara la sorpresa.

* * *

**Segundo día 23: 45.**  
  
La policía seguía el rastro del asesino era demasiado sencillo un reguero de sangre conducía hacía él. Los policías corrían asustados por la calle no podían creerse la masacre que sus ojos contemplaban. Llegaron hasta él que sostenía la cabeza de su ultima victima en sus manos no le dieron tiempo a darse la vuelta sacaron sus pistolas y dispararon a bocajarro sobre Aoshi. Murió en el acto pero tuvo el placer de terminar con el asesino de Misao momentos antes de que los policías acabaran con su vida.  
  
Fin.

* * *

**NO me matéis por favor  
  
Para lo bueno y lo malo dejadme reviews please.**


End file.
